Escargo Away
Description You are an aspiring artist who is about to finish what you consider to be your magnum opus. However, the snails at a nearby French restaurant are mad at you because you had escargo for lunch. As a result the snails have decided to get back at you. Before gameplay begins, the player is shown a picture for a few seconds. The player must recreate that picture. While doing so, snails will come across the screen, leaving sludge. You must clean up after the snails before you can continue painting. In order to remove snails, the player must flick them off the screen and use cleaning supplies to remove the sludge. The player only has a finite amount of cleaning supplies, and missing a sludge trail drains supplies faster. As game time elapses, a pencil marking will appear to remind the player of what they are supposed to draw. To get a better score the player must match the picture as fast as possible in the least amount of time. The ideal plan for this game would be to include three different game modes, each of them representing different art styles. For instance, there could be a sketch mode, where the player's goal is to draw the picture as fast as possible, and a tracable picture is displayed. Another idea could be pointilism mode, where the player has a picture which is comprised of different regions. The player must tap inside each region a certain amount of times for it to be complete. This game mode would have snails coming onto the screen at a fast pace. Other ideas to possibly implement: -High Scores and in game achievements using OpenFeint -Make it so that you can save your masterpieces. -Include the ability for people to create levels and send them to friends. Number of players One player, possibly multiplayer similar to games like Words with Friends. Genre Art/Action game. Think Fruit Ninja meets Pictochat. Platform Mobile. Exact mobile platform will depend on the composition of the team. Status Pitched approved and delivered. Project currently active. Team Members *Andre Giron- ('''Project Lead '''and Sound Designer) *Looking for Artists and musicians. *Looking for Programmers Weekly Goals *Week 1: ( 1st Round Pitches ) The first two weeks should be things you can do on your own... **i.e. Basic prototype with a moving box in a 2D tilemapped world **add as many bullets as you need *Week 2: Make a prototype for drawing and Pointilism mode. **Decide which mode to further develop. *Week 3: Make a menu system. Create some necessary game sprites. (Snail, paintbrush) **Placeholder main menu, level select, game mode select. *Week 4: Make the painting component. Draw some snails on the screen. Create brush textures, brush sound. French music, button sounds. *Week 5: Work on the scoring algorithm. Create Achievements. Do some playtesting. *Week 6: Implement a level set. Implement all in game music. Review current work. *Week 7: Playable beta due. Improve the AI of the snails. *Week 8: Begin creating one new game mode (Pointilism) *Week 9: Incorporate high scores with OpenFeint or GameCenter(depending on the platform) *Week 10: Play Testing / Bug hunting. Depending on where project is, implement a new game mode or make UI nicer. *Week 11: More Testing/ polishing of game. *Week 12: The game should be essentially done by this point here *Week 13: Game is complete, bug fixes Presentation Add a link to your pitch presentation here. (You will need to create a 8-12 minute presentation that explains the concept of your game and the type(s) of team members you are looking for. A powerpoint presentation is encouraged, but not required) Project Leader Agreement I, Andre Giron, as project leader agree that I will finish the game (in some form) alone in the case that all of my team members can no longer work on the project.